1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly, pertains to a plug for capping or sealing an open end of a tubular rail or other tubular member. The invention has particular application in conjunction with tubular rails or railing support members on boats, but may be employed with tubular members found in any environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sealing plugs for closing the open ends of tubular members such as rails or railing support members have required a number of time-consuming installation steps, such as drilling of body holes in the sides of a rail or railing support members for subsequent insertion of screw, bolt or pin members through the body holes into the plug to retain the plug in the open end of the rail or railing support member. Other plugs have been secured into the open end of a rail or railing support member with adhesive, only to have the adhesive deteriorate with the passage of time and with thermal changes, thereby causing the plug to disengage itself from or become loose in the rail or railing support member. Some plugs have formed a close tolerance fit with the interior of a rail or railing support member, but with age or heating and cooling have shrunk and become loose in or disengaged themselves from the rail or railing support member. Clearly what is needed is a plug which can be installed in the open end of a rail or railing support member with a minimum of tools, or even with no tools, which does not require excessive installation labor, and which is not affected by heat, cold or adhesive or material deterioration. The present invention provides such a rail plug.